1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with phosphorodithioates having an S-branched alkyl group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The compound that is closely related to the compounds of this invention is ethoprop, wich does not have an S-branched alkyl group. The compounds of this invention are more active against corn rootworm.